The present invention relates to a device for mechanically receiving empties, more especially in the form of bottle crates with and without bottles subject to a deposit, comprising at least one conveying device forming the lower limit of a conveying passage and which is adapted to move the empties past a sensing device.
When crates of bottles are returned to the supplier it is normally necessary for money to be paid back both in respect of the crate and also of the bottles themselves. It is thus necessary to identify the crate and to numerically ascertain and to classify the content of the crate.